Cheerful Sunflowers
by Loveland
Summary: A day with the Longbottom Family. Neville and Luna spend the day together. R & R. DH spoilers.


Cheerful Sunflowers:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. Only the original characters in this story.

Neville, sitting by the window, ate his breakfast quietly. The day was off to a peaceful start. Drinking his pumpkin juice, he watched as clouds floated lazily in the sky. Soft foot steps sounded behind him. Neville smiled at the sounds of his wife's shoes. Luna had fallen in love with the muggle invention of "Ugg" boots. Despite Neville admitting that he thought that they left little to be desired, Luna wore around the house. Luna shuffled around in their kitchen searching for breakfast food.

"Need any help?" Neville asked. Luna stood up brushing her long hair out of her face. She smiled tiredly, Neville knew she had been up all night working on her report.

"Let me make you some pancakes." Neville steered Luna to the table, and sat her down with a glass of fresh pumpkin juice. Then he set about making pancakes. Soon more feet shuffled around the kitchen as Neville and Luna's children joined them. Alison, sucking her thumb, stood watching her father. Frankie sat up to the table with his mother.

"Hey there sweetie." Luna ruffled Frankie's hair.

"Mum, can we go and play outside today?" Frankie asked.

"Of course. But mum won't be able to come. She's a bit busy with some things. Daddy'll go with you though." Luna said, lifting little Ali onto her lap. Frankie frowned.

"But mum, you're always busy. Why can't you come just this once?" He whined. Luna looked to Neville for some support. Neville just smiled and said "Yeah, Luna, come with us. It'll be fun." Luna rolled her eyes melodramatically, knowing she was beat in this one. "Oh, alright."

"Good!" Ali clapped loudly, making everyone laugh.  
"Well, then I guess we'd better get dressed first! Can't go out in jammies, can we?" Luna tickled Ali, causing her to squeal with laugher.

After a hearty meal of Neville's pancakes, and a few getting-dressed dramas, the Longbottom family was at the park, Luna and Neville seated watching their children play on the playground. Luna slipped her hand into Neville's, feeling the warmth of his body, on the cool autumn day. Hearing Alison's peals of laugher, and seeing Frankie playing cops and robbers with his friends, brought a smile to Luna's face. It was moments like these that made her heart expand almost too much for her body. For a long time, Luna and Neville just sat watching. Not a word needed to be spoken.

After the kids had exhausted themselves playing, Luna picked up Ali as Neville hauled Frankie up for a piggy ride. Walking down the lane, Ali sang gaily, as the golden leave blew past. The sound of the leaves crutching under their boots, the sound of Ali's voice, the chilly breeze made Neville feel more alive than he had in years. He knew that both he and Luna had been working too hard, and seeing too little of each other and their family. They had needed a day like today. The lane turned and twisted, but finally came to an end. The family stepped out onto the footpath, where there was a market. Stalls lined both sides of the street, people selling candles, clothes, almost anything. They continued down the path, until Neville saw a flower stall. In the middle of all the buckets of flowers, one bucket contained a bunch of bright yellow sunflowers. Luna loved sunflowers.

"Daddy, look at those flowers." Ali said, pointing. Neville crouched down next to her. "Yes, they're beautiful aren't they? Do you think I should get some for mummy?"

Ali looked at Neville with her big brown eyes, and nodded shyly.

"Ok, then, I'll have two bunches of sunflowers." Neville said to the man, manning the stall. The man passed two prettily wrapped bunches to Neville, who then gave the man some money.

Neville turned to Luna and Ali, theatrically handed them their flowers. Ali giggled, taking the flowers into her chubby hands. Luna rolled her eyes playfully, and accepted them with a kiss.

With their flowers in tow, the family headed home for the warmth of the fire and a hot meal that Luna would make. When they reached their home, a small cottage, Ali and Frankie ran to the front door, for they were quite tired from their day out. As Luna opened the door, the children raced in, looking forward to warming up after the chill. Luna turned to Neville, and said "You better get some wood for the fire. I'll start on dinner." Neville went back out into the cold, blowing on his fingers to warm himself up.

"Mama, what are we having for dinner?" Ali asked, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hmmm… I think maybe I'll make a nice spinach pie with mashed potatoes and peas? How does that sound?" Ali wrinkled her nose at the sound of spinach.

"Spinach is good for you, and you hardly notice it in the pie anyway." Luna countered the look. Ali sighed dramatically, and then said "I suppose it will have to do!" Luna chuckled to herself, turning back to the task at hand. "Go and play with your brother dear." Luna shooed Ali out of the kitchen. Before long, she heard the sounds of them playing with toys in the lounge room.

"Whew." Neville said, opening the door. Luna turned to give him a hand. They each took their share of the wood, and went into the lounge with it.

"Daddy's going to start the fire now. Please keep away from it until Daddy's finished, kids!" Luna gestured for them to move away from the fireplace. Neville bent down, surveying the fireplace.

Luna looked at the clock, things were moving along nicely. The pie was in the oven, nearly ready. The house had warmed up with the fire, and surprisingly the children were playing sweetly. Thinking to herself, Luna wondered if it was a full moon, or something. The day had gone along rather good, and frankly that was surprising. Luna and Neville were often so busy with their lives and jobs, that they spent little time together as a family. It's not as though they wanted things that way. It's just that Luna had articles to write for magazines and books, about her discoveries. And Neville was busy, getting ready for another semester at Hogwarts. And this year would be Frankie's first year at Hogwarts, so they were trying to get the books, uniforms, and other things he needed together. When the year started, it would be a relief for Luna. She was going to Sweden to write a report on a couple of different animals, and would be taking Ali with her. Frankie and Neville were heading back to Hogwarts. Luna frowned. She didn't like breaking up her family, but it was practical as their work demanded it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Neville offered. Luna giggled.

"I think they're worth more than that!" She said, turning to face Neville. Neville kissed her softly on the forehead, before pulling her into the lounge room. They sat down on the couch, Luna's legs across Neville's lap. Luna laid her head on the arm of the sofa, resting.

"So what were you thinking about?" Neville implored once more.

"Oh, just about how busy we've been. I feel like sometimes we're hamsters in a wheel. Just going around and round."

"Hmmm, I know what you mean. That's why I've decided to take a break from Hogwarts." Luna sat up at this statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm taking just a year off, so I can travel with you. We always talk about travelling together, and it makes sense - I mean, otherwise, when are we ever going to see each other?" Neville asked sensibly. Luna thought about this, unsure what to say, and then agreed. "That's true. We do spend a lot of time apart. But what about Frankie? He was looking forward to having his dad there with him."

"I know, and I spoke to him about the possibility of me not being there. He seemed quite happy with that, and I've told him that he can talk to any of the teachers there, they're there to help and support him. And of course, he can always write, everyday if he likes!"

"Wow. Well, then, I guess it's a good idea." Luna said, still shocked. Neville lent over and kissed her. "It's a great idea. Frankie gains some independence, and we'll have some time together, and I get to see more of Ali."

Luna set the table for dinner, and placed her meal in front of her family, who breathed in the delightful smell of the pie.

"So, Ali, Daddy and I were talking and it looks like Daddy's going to come with us to Sweden!" Luna said.

"Really?"

"Really" Neville said, placing a hand on top of Luna's.

"What about Frankie?" Ali asked, looking at her older brother. Frankie shrugged.

"I'm ok. I don't need my daddy around all the time you know." He said, puffing out his chest. Neville chuckled at this.

"I think Frankie will be ok. He'll make friends at Hogwarts and have plenty of people around him. Everyone there is very nice and helpful." Neville told Ali.  
"You'll see, when you're eleven and going there."

Ali frowned into her meal. "That won't be for a long, long time. I'm only seven."

"No, not for a while yet. That's why you get to come to Sweden with us, and you'll have lots of fun there." Ali nodded slowly. She seem to be accepting this new plan.

After they finished their meal, and Luna had cleared away the plates, they were putting the kids to bed.

"Mum, will you write to me at Hogwarts?" Frankie asked, in a small voice. He knew the answer was yes but still needed that reassurance.

"Of course we will. Every week, if you like. And we'll send anything that you need." Luna promised, smoothing his doona down.

"Ok. Thanks. Good night, mum, dad." Frankie closed his eyes.

Neville and Luna turned out the lights, and headed into Ali's room.

Luna kissed Ali on the forehead, after reading another chapter. Despite pleads for more, Luna shook her head firmly, and said "Save some for tomorrow night."

"Ok then. I want a kiss for daddy though." Neville smiled, and kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then said to her "Now, be a good girl and go to sleep." Ali nodded, and closed her eyes.

Finally, the day was over. Lying in their bed, neither of them was asleep. The moon shone brightly in through their window, lighting up the whole room. Neville could see Luna, the dips and curves of her face. Despite all the years that had gone by, Luna still looked young. There were days when Neville could have sworn that not a moment had passed since they met. Neville thought about all the different moments they had experienced. The jubilance of the end of the war, the powerful feelings at the death of Dumbledore and Snape, the wonder at the birth of their children. But one stood out from all the rest. Neville's mind took him back to a crystal clear day in Ireland. Luna stood in front of Neville in a knee-length white dress, grinning like a madman, holding onto a bunch of bright sunflowers. Her hair shimmered and blew around in the wind. Their wedding day was a new beginning for both of them. A new chance at a family. And now years later, Neville was still in love with Luna.

Luna snuggled up closer to her husband, and closed her eyes. Her last thoughts before sleep took over were the memories of the births of their children. Frankie had been quick. The pain was intense but soon only love filled Luna when she saw her son for the first time. Ali's was longer, more soothing somehow, much like Ali herself. Ali was a dreamer, always thinking up stories and tales. She adored reading like her parents, and reminded Luna of herself. Frankie was the opposite. Always on the move, looking for the next thing. He was very smart, though Luna was sure that every parent thought that! Frankie also shared an important hobby with his dad. He loved to garden and work in the greenhouse with Neville. Luna smiled as she remembered the pure joy on Frankie's and Neville's faces as they worked together quietly. With that last thought, Luna drifted off to sleep.


End file.
